Survivor Season SmashFAQs
The sequel to The SmashFAQs Hunger Games! Yes, kid was indeed bored again. A few things to be noted: #For those who have never used the simulator before, it's completely random. #Only 12 users, so he had to go for complete "all-stars." Among the absolute most famous. And he still ran out of room. Some of them had tribute paid in some way, shape, or form, though. And as kid felt that's a higher honor than actually competing, but he didn't want to have the absolute top 6 not compete, well... You'll see for yourself. And for anyone not on there, hey, it's not like he had that many options at 18. There are more than 18 all-stars on SmashFAQs, you know. He did what he could. #The episodes will be uploaded periodically to preserve kid's peace of mind. With that out of the way... Episode 1 SmashFAQs Survivor 1.png SmashFAQs Survivor 2.png SmashFAQs Survivor 3.png SmashFAQs Survivor 4.png SmashFAQs Survivor 5.png SmashFAQs Survivor 6.png SmashFAQs Survivor 7.png SmashFAQs Survivor 8.png SmashFAQs Survivor 9.png SmashFAQs Survivor 10.png SmashFAQs Survivor 11.png SmashFAQs Survivor 12.png SmashFAQs Survivor 13.png SmashFAQs Survivor 14.png SmashFAQs Survivor 15.png SmashFAQs Survivor 16.png Episode 2 SmashFAQs Survivor 17.png SmashFAQs Survivor 18.png SmashFAQs Survivor 19.png SmashFAQs Survivor 20.png SmashFAQs Survivor 21.png SmashFAQs Survivor 22.png SmashFAQs Survivor 23.png SmashFAQs Survivor 24.png SmashFAQs Survivor 25.png SmashFAQs Survivor 26.png SmashFAQs Survivor 27.png SmashFAQs Survivor 28.png SmashFAQs Survivor 29.png SmashFAQs Survivor 30.png SmashFAQs Survivor 32.png SmashFAQs Survivor 33.png Episode 3 SmashFAQs Survivor 34.png SmashFAQs Survivor 35.png SmashFAQs Survivor 36.png SmashFAQs Survivor 37.png SmashFAQs Survivor 38.png SmashFAQs Survivor 39.png SmashFAQs Survivor 40.png SmashFAQs Survivor 41.png SmashFAQs Survivor 42.png SmashFAQs Survivor 43.png SmashFAQs Survivor 44.png SmashFAQs Survivor 45.png SmashFAQs Survivor 46.png SmashFAQs Survivor 47.png SmashFAQs Survivor 48.png SmashFAQs Survivor 49.png SmashFAQs Survivor 50.png Episode 4 SmashFAQs Survivor 51.png SmashFAQs Survivor 52.png SmashFAQs Survivor 53.png SmashFAQs Survivor 54.png SmashFAQs Survivor 55.png SmashFAQs Survivor 56.png SmashFAQs Survivor 57.png SmashFAQs Survivor 58.png SmashFAQs Survivor 59.png SmashFAQs Survivor 60.png SmashFAQs Survivor 61.png SmashFAQs Survivor 62.png SmashFAQs Survivor 63.png SmashFAQs Survivor 64.png SmashFAQs Survivor 65.png Episode 5 SmashFAQs Survivor 66.png SmashFAQs Survivor 67.png SmashFAQs Survivor 68.png SmashFAQs Survivor 69.png SmashFAQs Survivor 70.png SmashFAQs Survivor 71.png SmashFAQs Survivor 72.png SmashFAQs Survivor 73.png SmashFAQs Survivor 74.png SmashFAQs Survivor 75.png SmashFAQs Survivor 76.png SmashFAQs Survivor 77.png SmashFAQs Survivor 78.png SmashFAQs Survivor 79.png Episode 6 SmashFAQs Survivor 80.png SmashFAQs Survivor 81.png SmashFAQs Survivor 82.png SmashFAQs Survivor 83.png SmashFAQs Survivor 84.png SmashFAQs Survivor 85.png SmashFAQs Survivor 86.png SmashFAQs Survivor 87.png SmashFAQs Survivor 88.png SmashFAQs Survivor 89.png SmashFAQs Survivor 90.png SmashFAQs Survivor 91.png SmashFAQs Survivor 92.png Episode 7 SmashFAQs Survivor 93.png SmashFAQs Survivor 94.png SmashFAQs Survivor 95.png SmashFAQs Survivor 96.png SmashFAQs Survivor 97.png SmashFAQs Survivor 98.png SmashFAQs Survivor 99.png SmashFAQs Survivor 100.png SmashFAQs Survivor 101.png SmashFAQs Survivor 102.png SmashFAQs Survivor 103.png SmashFAQs Survivor 104.png SmashFAQs Survivor 105.png SmashFAQs Survivor 106.png SmashFAQs Survivor 107.png SmashFAQs Survivor 108.png SmashFAQs Survivor 110.png SmashFAQs Survivor 111.png SmashFAQs Survivor 112.png Episode 8 SmashFAQs Survivor 113.png SmashFAQs Survivor 114.png SmashFAQs Survivor 115.png SmashFAQs Survivor 116.png SmashFAQs Survivor 117.png SmashFAQs Survivor 118.png SmashFAQs Survivor 119.png SmashFAQs Survivor 120.png SmashFAQs Survivor 121.png SmashFAQs Survivor 122.png SmashFAQs Survivor 123.png SmashFAQs Survivor 124.png SmashFAQs Survivor 125.png SmashFAQs Survivor 126.png SmashFAQs Survivor 127.png SmashFAQs Survivor 128.png SmashFAQs Survivor 129.png Episode 9 SmashFAQs Survivor 130.png SmashFAQs Survivor 131.png SmashFAQs Survivor 132.png SmashFAQs Survivor 133.png SmashFAQs Survivor 134.png SmashFAQs Survivor 135.png SmashFAQs Survivor 136.png SmashFAQs Survivor 137.png SmashFAQs Survivor 138.png SmashFAQs Survivor 139.png SmashFAQs Survivor 140.png SmashFAQs Survivor 141.png SmashFAQs Survivor 142.png SmashFAQs Survivor 143.png SmashFAQs Survivor 144.png SmashFAQs Survivor 145.png Episode 10 SmashFAQs Survivor 146.png SmashFAQs Survivor 147.png SmashFAQs Survivor 148.png SmashFAQs Survivor 149.png SmashFAQs Survivor 150.png SmashFAQs Survivor 151.png SmashFAQs Survivor 152.png SmashFAQs Survivor 153.png SmashFAQs Survivor 154.png SmashFAQs Survivor 155.png SmashFAQs Survivor 156.png SmashFAQs Survivor 157.png SmashFAQs Survivor 158.png Episode 11 SmashFAQs Survivor 159.png SmashFAQs Survivor 160.png SmashFAQs Survivor 161.png SmashFAQs Survivor 162.png SmashFAQs Survivor 163.png SmashFAQs Survivor 164.png SmashFAQs Survivor 165.png SmashFAQs Survivor 166.png SmashFAQs Survivor 167.png SmashFAQs Survivor 168.png SmashFAQs Survivor 169.png SmashFAQs Survivor 170.png Episode 12 SmashFAQs Survivor 171.png SmashFAQs Survivor 172.png SmashFAQs Survivor 173.png SmashFAQs Survivor 174.png SmashFAQs Survivor 175.png SmashFAQs Survivor 176.png SmashFAQs Survivor 177.png SmashFAQs Survivor 178.png SmashFAQs Survivor 179.png SmashFAQs Survivor 180.png SmashFAQs Survivor 181.png SmashFAQs Survivor 182.png Finale, Part 1 SmashFAQs Survivor 183.png SmashFAQs Survivor 184.png SmashFAQs Survivor 185.png SmashFAQs Survivor 186.png SmashFAQs Survivor 187.png SmashFAQs Survivor 188.png SmashFAQs Survivor 189.png SmashFAQs Survivor 190.png SmashFAQs Survivor 191.png SmashFAQs Survivor 192.png Finale, Part 2 SmashFAQs Survivor 193.png SmashFAQs Survivor 194.png SmashFAQs Survivor 195.png SmashFAQs Survivor 196.png SmashFAQs Survivor 197.png SmashFAQs Survivor 198.png Reunion SmashFAQs Survivor 199.png SmashFAQs Survivor 200.png SmashFAQs Survivor 201.png SmashFAQs Survivor 202.png SmashFAQs Survivor 203.png SmashFAQs Survivor 204.png SmashFAQs Survivor 205.png SmashFAQs Survivor 206.png SmashFAQs Survivor 207.png Statistics SmashFAQs Survivor 208.png SmashFAQs Survivor 209.png SmashFAQs Survivor 210.png SmashFAQs Survivor 211.png Category:Off-Topic Category:Social